mywipfandomcom-20200213-history
Solaine
The Kingdom of Solaine is a kingdom on the western coast of the Western Continent. It is bordered to the west by the Suneater Ocean, to the east by the Kingdom of Bardonia and the Free States of Vanca, and to the north by the Dragonlands. It was established 481 years ago and is ruled by a king from the capital city of Leonora. Today, there are five provinces. Origin Solaine was founded when King Juan I united ten nomadic tribes. King Juan I defeated some leaders through combat and others through trickery. He settled the most southwestern land, what would become Leonora, named after his wife. The calender began with this proclamation. Shortly afterwards, four tribes would rebel and become mutually ignorant denizens of the kingdom. Government The King is the absolute leader of the kingdom. Given the immense size of the land, power is divided into regions ruled by noblemen. * Marisol Province ** Count Bolivar Alvarez in the city of Quinca *** Familia Marquez of Hacienda Rosa *** Familia Moreira of Hacienda Peroña *** Familia Vilaros of Hacienda Loboña * Leonora Province ** King Salvador Verana in the city of Leonora *** Familia Valencia of Hacienda Toros *** Familia Quintaba of Hacienda Tibuso *** Familia Arevalo of Hacienda Condora *** Familia Vega of Hacienda Serpiño * Blanca Province ** Count Miguel Montenegro in the city of Black Mountain *** Familia Ramos of Hacienda Ososa * Mina Province ** Count Eduardo Guerrero in the city of Coline *** Familia del Rey of Hacienda Pantera *** Familia Santiago of Hacienda Aguilar *** Familia Vazquez of Hacienda Paloma * Ria Province ** Count Alejandro Bautista in the city of Aldolago *** Familia Zara of Hacienda Ranato Culture The Soltiano people are the dominant ethnicity of the kingdom. Those of noble birth tend to have a lighter skin tone than the suntanned brown shade of the peasant majority. Some families even inherit blue eyes, compared to the common brown. However, all Soltianos have brown hair and speak Soltiano (Spanish). They comprise 2 million of the 2.6 million denizens. Another race are the Milisians, the barbarian nomads. They are white skinned with blue eyes and blonde hair. They divide themselves into many tribes, each prone to war and unique sexual proclivities. Their estimated population is 500,000. They speak Vistic. The remaining 100,000 denizens are made up of various native people. There are the Marizma people in the Ria Province, who have black hair and speak a mixed dialect of Soliano and their native tongue (Tagalog). Commerce The economy is driven by mining and exporting gold and silver. Taxes and goods flow up the feudal system while land and protection flow downwards. Each province boasts a specialty product. * Marisol: Fishing, Shipbuilding, Farming * Leonora: Clothing and Accessories * Blanca: Weapons and Steel * Mina: Gold and Silver Mining * Ria: Trade, Wood Religion The Solianos and the Marizmas worship the Sun as their God. They people it is the omnipotent deity which gives life and where the dead go to rest. The Milisians, however, worships many gods.